Fine Dining
by Dtrocked
Summary: Zia meets a wonderful new man at a restaurant who offers her an exciting job full of opportunities. She sees new countries, meets new people and sucks miles of cock. It's a real blast for her. Warning: NTR.
1. Fine Dining

**A new series I'll be writing on. Chapters will be shorter but more frequent, like a weekly serial anime. Here, Zia and Carter are happily married and have twins. Leave any ideas or suggestions in the review, and I'll reply to them in the new chapter.**

Everyone has fetishes. No matter how pure or innocent someone seemed, they had a dirty, darker side which would only reveal itself when the right circumstances came. Brooklyn House was no exception.

Take Sadie. The headstrong, rebellious girl had a particular fetish for being spanked in bed as she was fucked. She craved an authority figure in bed when all her life she got none from her parents. Being toyed with like a disobedient girl, scolded as if she were naughty and being told what to do in bed was something she always dreamed her husband would do. It turned her on to no end to be put in her place in the sack.

Jaz had a fetish for the excretions of men. She loved cum, the more the better. The meticulous healer worked all day in the hospital where everything was clean and germ free. Nothing got her off more thoroughly than being soiled inside and out with a big fat cumshot.

Zia had a much simpler fetish. Blowjobs. She loved how personal it felt, to have her mouth - the tool which she tasted, drank and kissed with - used to please a cock. It was so intimate to feel every ridge and throbbing vein in her mouth and taste the salty precum on her taste buds. And the way her lover would groan and moan as she caressed his cock with her sloppy cavern, telling her that she was doing a great job. To top it all off, she loved it when her lover came, spurting his warm cum into her mouth which she would eagerly swallow into her body.

Unfortunately Carter was not into it. He thought blowjobs were degrading and frequently didn't let her do it. On the few occasions that he did, his lack of enthusiasm for it was a real turn off. Zia would never admit it to Carter or even herself, but sometimes she wished he would just grab her hair and fuck her throat raw.

Three stunning women stepped out of a limousine onto the chilly streets of Manhattan. Each one of them turned heads as they walked with cool indifference towards a tall, classy building. The first was a pale skinned blonde with piercing blue eyes. She wore a strapless black dress, the tightly fitting dress biting deeply into her ample bosom. The second was also blonde and had a huge rack which her figure hugging, ocean-blue dressed amply revealed. But her skin was a golden brown tan.

The third one was ostensibly not Caucasian. Her skin was a soft coffee brown that no amount of tanning and lotion could achieve. High cheekbones and a sculpted nose made people frequently mistake her for a supermodel or an actress. Her startling amber eyes were framed by a waterfall of jet black hair trimmed at the jaw. There was no mistaking that this beautiful woman was in the peak of youthful beauty. Despite a big pair of freshly grown melons on her chest and a firm bubble butt, she moved with an elegant, nimble fashion.

She was wearing a dress Carter had bought her. It was a full length Egypt cotton dress which covered her arms all the way to her wrists and hugged her torso, but swished around the legs. A small v showed a hint of cleavage, and the off white cotton contrasted nicely with her coppery skin. It was supposed to be conservative, but the designer had failed to account how much more fabric he needed to sew to the chest and backside area.

Their heels clicking in synchrony, the three ladies stepped into the building. A tasteful neon sign informed that this was the "Dorsia Restaurant".

"I'm not so sure about this," Zia said anxiously.

"Relax, Zia. There's no harm in trying something new," Sadie said assuringly.

"But Carter is my husband -" Zia said.

"And a good girlfriend a boring old prude doesn't make," Jaz chided.

"But if he finds out..." Zia said worriedly.

"What's the chances he happens to be in Manhattan?" Sadie said.

The three exquisitely dressed women arrived at the Women's Entrance of Dorsia. The maître d', a sharply dressed elderly gentleman, managed to keep his composure at the sight of the three tall, busty beauties.

There was a very strict requirement for women to enter Dorsia, and they easily passed it. Now they were going to enjoy the finest dining in the city.

"Three seats, please," Jaz said smoothly.

"And your order?" he said, his eyes struggling to not drop down onto the sumptuous cleavage.

"I'll have the nine inch special. Lean," Jaz said.

"I'll have the ten inch. Extra thick," Sadie said. "I'm absolutely famished."

"I'll have the bread," Zia said weakly.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "My friend will have the same as me. All white meat."

The women followed the maître d' into the restaurant. All around them, dozens of men in expensive tailored suits tucked into gourmet food as they chatted about family, kids, wives, vacations, business, the economy. They were high flying executives of the companies in Manhattan - slick, cool young men who were viciously greedy and very good at it.

The maître d' arrived at a table where three Wall Street execs were seated, smoking cigars and laughing at how their short of billions of Egyptian bonds crashed their economy.

Zia, Sadie and Jaz crawled under the table where their places had been laid out - a padded knee rest and a neatly folded napkin. Their meals were already unzipped and dangling in front of them.

"Bon Appétit," the maître d' said with a curtsy. The women began to eat.

"Hmmm, there's so much meat," Jaz said, rubbing the massive cock appreciatively.

Sadie ran a tongue up the shaft of her meal. "And such a rich flavor!"

"Today's selection is really prime meat," Jaz replied, taking the hefty shaft into her mouth. A muffled agreement came from Sadie as she took her own dinner into her mouth.

Zia was much less eager. She toyed shyly with her napkin, trying to avoid looking at the massive slab of cockmeat that was her dinner for tonight.

It's so big, Zia thought. It looks like a porn star's. How does it even stay in his pants like that? It must be really uncomfortable for any woman who sleeps with him...

And deep down, she wondered how it would feel in her mouth.

"You're not eating," a voice said from above. Zia looked up to see the executive staring at her with steely grey eyes.

"Y-yes. I'm not sure if I should..." Zia said uncertainly.

"You come in here, you suck my dick," the executive said sternly. "That's the deal."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..." Zia said apologetically.

"It's alright," he said in a deep, reassuring voice. "First time here?"

"Yeah," Zia replied.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he said.

"N-no, I'm from Egypt," Zia said slightly awkwardly. It felt weird getting into a conversation with this stranger whose dick she was supposed to suck.

"I thought so. You have really pretty skin," he said. Zia blushed. She began to notice he was a rather good looking man, in a lean faced, expensive haircut kind of way.

"Well, what's wrong? Cock not to your liking?"

"N-no! Nothing like that," Zia said. "It's really nice. It's perfect... Maybe just a little too big."

"So what's the problem?" he said.

"It's just that... I have a husband," Zia answered.

"So?" he said.

"I don't want to cheat on him," Zia said.

"Now, blowjobs isn't cheating in America," he said.

"W-what? That can't be right!" Zia said, taken aback. "Even then, this doesn't feel right..."

"If it's because you're feeling uncomfortable..." the executive snapped his fingers. A pretty brunette in a black dress vest and a bow tie materialized beside him.

"How may I help you?" she inquired politely.

"Waitress, the girl is feeling uncomfortable," the executive said. The waitress nodded in understanding. She ducked under the table and pressed herself against Zia.

"Spread your legs, miss," the waitress said politely.

"It's OK, I don't need an- Hey!" Zia cried as she felt a pair of smooth hands slipped under her dress and ran up her thighs.

"Please relax, miss. I'm a professional," the waitress said soothingly. Her hands playfully squeezed Zia's buttocks, her fingers sinking deep into the plentiful Egyptian assmeat.

"Wow, I've played with a lot of mind bogglingly beautiful asses in this restaurant, but yours takes the gold. It's so soft yet firm. And there's so much of it! You would fetch a really high price from the guys here!" the waitress exclaimed.

"T-thanks?" Zia uncertainty replied. 'B-but it's OK, please, I don't nee - hnng!"

Zia let out a little gasp as the waitress' talented fingers felt their way into the crevass between Zia's two sumptuous buns. Quickly peeling Zia's panties to her knees, the waitress gave her puffy pussy a long, deep rub.

"Please stop! I'm fine!" Zia half moaned.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to loosen you up. I'm very well trained," the waitress replied.

"It's fine... I'll do it myself," Zia said embarrassed. The waitress let out a little sigh of disappointment.

"Alright then. I was really looking forward to playing with that ass. Call me if you need anything else," she said before disappearing into the hustle and bustle.

Zia knelt there, burning with embarrassment at being felt up and staring shyly at the floor.

"Still not ready?" the executive said testily. She shook her head.

"Alright, how about this. You're not giving me a blowjob, you're tasting some meat?" he said. Grabbing a boat of black pepper gravy from the table, he poured a generous amount of it onto his slab of meat.

"Go on, have a taste. Grade A American beef," he said suggestively, waving the gravy coated meat popsicle around.

Zia looked with naked curiosity at the cock, but her body language said she still needed a bit more persuading.

"Come on, your husband can't stop you from eating," he said. Zia giggled a little.

Zia stared hungrily at the cock. It was so tempting to give in to her fetish. His massive pillar of meat looked absolutely delicious. It was so big and thick, and it gave off a rich musk. It was a strong scent of herbs mixed with the unmistakable saltiness of precum that caused her to drool with hunger. The light from above glinted off the brown sauce, showing little specks of black pepper in the vicious gravy. A little drop of it collected at the tip and slowly, tantalizing dripped to the floor.

"Alright," she said with her eyes downcast, embarrassed yet eager.

"I'll call the waitress back. Trust me, it'll feel amazing," he said.

"It's fine. I... I can do it myself," Zia said with a slight blush.

Zia grabbed the sticky shaft with both hands, angling it towards her mouth and gently licking the tip with her lips. It tasted delicious. The saltiness of the precum complimented by the rich, peppery flavor of the gravy, all slathered onto a big slab of Wall Street executive cockmeat, gave her a treat even more delicious than the food finest chef-mages of the Nome served her. Stuffing the cock into her mouth and stretching her jaw to accommodate it, she muzzled the head with the soft insides of her cheeks.

"Oh fuck, that's it, don't stop!" the young executive groaned.

Zia blushed. She had practiced her blowjob techniques for days on bananas, sausages and any cylindrical object she could find, hoping some day she would be good enough for Carter to like it and ask for more. With renewed determination, she used her mouth to service him.

Taking it deeper and carefully avoiding her teeth from scraping the shaft, she fit the massive cock down her throat. The entire length of her tongue was loaded with the delicious, throbbing taste of spicy precum as the executive's dick was stuffed down her throat.

"Jesus fuck, you took the whole thing in! That's incredible!" he groaned.

Zia hummed with content. If he thinks that's all I can do, he's in for a surprise, she thought.

Using her tongue she swirled the cock around her mouth like a lollipop, eliciting another groan of pleasure from her dinner. Then she began to really go to work on her meal. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she fixed her gaze onto his with big, amber eyes and bobbed up and down on the cock with big, long sucking motions.

"Ah fuck! It feels like you're vacuuming the cum outta my balls!" he moaned. With both hands he grabbed handfuls of Zia's hair and yanked her head down onto his throat destroying shaft until his nutsack was resting on her sculpted chin.

By the pyramids, it feels so good! Zia moaned internally. It's so big and thick and he's just shoving it so deep into my gut!

Before she knew what she was doing, she got into a squatting position and spread her legs. Her fingers quickly stuffed themselves up her aching pussy.

The executive relentlessly facefucked the horny girl, shoving his cock in and out of her only with the intent to pleasure himself. Zia's eyes rolled back into her head. This was a dream come true for her. Such a strong male, brutally using her sensitive mouth like a fucktoy for his big fat cock. She desperately thumbed her clit to the jaw breaking rhythm of the face fuck, little drops of arousal pooling onto the marble floor.

"Shit! I'm cumming, you little Egyptian cock vacuum!" he groaned. With a final yank he buried Zia's face so hard into his crotch her nose was mushed into his pubic hair. His colossal cock pulsated and sprayed a thick deluge of man cream into Zia's mouth.

The feeling of the slimey stuff splattering against the back of her throat made her experience a violent orgasm too. She viciously fingered herself to the sound of his thick cum squelching down her throat, the delight of all her senses overwhelmed by the powerful smell, taste, texture, sound and sight of the big cock pumping it's seed into her gullet. As the cum spilled into her mouth, her pussy spilled it's own femcum onto the floor.

He let go of Zia's hair. Slowly and deliberately and staring at the executive with big, doe eyes, she pulled her lips from the base all the way to the tip. And with a little *plop*, her mouth left her dinner, with a little strand of cum connecting her ruby lips with the glans. Cheeks ballooning with cum, she savored the meal she'd fretted all night about. But with the tasty load in her mouth, all her worries were washed away. The explosion of rich flavor in her mouth was delicious, and she almost regretted it as she slowly swallowed throatful after throatful of it, until there wasn't a single drop left in her mouth.

"Hey Smith, how you ever going to please your wife when you're such a quick shot?" one of the executives barked.

"Fuck you, Eric. I've got an Egyptian bunny here that could suck the nickel off a dime," Smith replied.

"Seriously, I've had everyone from Hungarian supermodels to suburban housewives blow my cock, but this is by far the best blowjob I've ever got," Smith said.

"Thanks," Zia said, smiling with a blush. She'd never been complimented like this by Carter.

"How was the dinner?" Smith asked.

"It was... Odd. But good," Zia said slightly embarrassed.

"How'd you like do to eat like this everyday?" Smith said.

"I.. I don't understand," Zia said, puzzled.

"Work for me as my secretary," Smith said.

"Secretary? I'm sorry, but I'm not good at paperweight and stuff. But I know this girl C-" Zia said.

Smith burst out laughing. "Jesus! You can't be this innocent! Oh, don't worry. You won't be doing paperwork."

"Then what will I be doing?" Zia said.

"Me," Smith said.

Zia gasped. "I can't! I have a husband-"

"I'll pay you a hundred bucks an hour," Smith said.

"By the gods! That's five times of what Carter makes!" Zia exclaimed. "We could pay off our mortgage in two years!"

"Pft. Mortgage? You'll be living with me. Penthouse suite, top storey, right beside by office. I have two butlers and my own personal chef. Can't have you at home all the time. I'll need your services 24/7," Smith said.

"But I have to see my husband," Zia said.

"You can go back on weekends or something. You can use my chopper," Smith replied.

Zia kneeled there quietly. Could she? All the money was dazzling, but even more than that, she looked at the thick, swinging organ in front of her.

"Hey, she looks good. I'll have her too," one of the executives said.

"Yeah, me too. Damn she's cute," another executive said.

"Bugger off, Albert. She's mine," Smith snapped.

"Come on, Smith. Don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll let you bang Priscilla for a BJ from that desert bunny," Albert said.

"Hmm. Deal," Smith said.

"And I'll let you take the Fischer account for those pretty lips on my cock," the other executive said.

"Oh man. Deal," Smith said. "Looks like you'll be doing more than me if you take the job, Zia."

Zia's eyes widened in awe. All those big, thick cocks, bursting with cum and needing servicing everyday. She would be on her knees, tenderly sucking on them every hour of the working day. It was like her wildest dreams coming true.

" I-I accept!" Zia whispered. Smith grinned. "You would've taken it without the pay, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Zia quietly admitted.

Smith laughed. "Damn, what a cock hungry slut! You start now. Get working," Smith said, gesturing towards the other two men. Zia happily obliged, grasping the two erect cocks taking over the places of Jaz and Sadie.

"Wow, they offered you a job! That's amazing!" Jaz said.

"Hah! Looks like little miss perfect was real kinky slut deep down, eh?" Sadie said with a grin.

"You were right Sadie, this was a good idea. Give Carter a call, will you? Tell him I'll be late. I've got work to do," Zia said happily as she dived into the crotches of the executives.


	2. Zia's New Job

**I've decided to restart this story since it has a lot of potential. I'm focusing on smaller chapters this time, with a more serial based plot where Zia sucks off different people for Smith for different reasons, with different settings. Needless to say as we progress, things will get hotter and heavier...**

"... Protests against Wall Street continue to grow across the country. Here in New York today, thousands of demonstrators gathered in Lower Manhattan to protest the growing wealth divide. The top one percent of this country currently owns more than the bottom 90%..."

"Ayalet! Ammon! Come and eat your breakfast!" Carter yelled, never taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Coming!" a duo of voices said in unison from down the hall. A second later, they were seated around the table beside their father.

"Morning dad," they chorused in unison, giving Carter a peck on the cheek.

Ayalet and Ammon were twins. They took mostly after their mother, with coppery skin and elegantly sculpted, feminine features that made them very good looking. From their father they inherited a slight curl of the hair and a certain softness of the features which made them look much less threatening than their mom, who rather looked like she would set you on fire if you crossed her.

"Whatcha watching, dad?" Ayalet said, biting into a piece of toast.

"It's the Occupy movement. It's grown even bigger now," Carter said.

"I heard about them. A couple of the students at my school went to one of the camp outs over the weekend. What's it about anyway?" Ammon chirped.

"It's those damned banks down at Wall Street. Taking the whole pie and leaving crumbs for the rest of us... They're just getting what they're due," Carter said with disgust.

"That aside, I've got big news. Mom's got a job starting today. She'll be staying at the company housing," Carter continued.

"What?! But we won't get to see her!" Ayalet whined.

"She'll be back on weekends," Carter replied.

"But... That's five sevenths of all days we won't be seeing her!" Ammon said, shocked.

"I know, I know. But it's a really good job and it pays extraordinarily well. It could really turn things around for us. After a year or so, we can get a place in lower Manhattan and we can all be together everyday," Carter explained.

The twins gasped. "Dad, even the cheap houses there cost tens of millions!" Ayalet said.

"She'd have to be making serious dough to afford a place there!" Ammon added.

"I'm sure she will. Your mom is a wonderfully talented woman. You'll be staying at Brooklyn House for the evening," Carter said. "Bast will pick you up, then at night come back here and we have dinner together. Finish up your homework while you're there, and don't cause trouble for anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, dad," Ayalet and Ammon replied.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

"By the Nile, this blouse is tight. I think my chest has grown bigger since I last wore it. How do I look?" Zia asked as she stepped into the living room.

"You look amazing, mom!" Ammon gushed.

"Thanks, habibti," Zia said with a smile.

Zia had gone all out to impress on her first day. She was wearing a sleek pants suit that looked like it cost more than the yearly rent on their apartment. A formal white shirt was covered with a tasteful jet-black suit jacket tailored to pinch around the waist and follow her natural curves. Her trousers were made of the same material, gently caressing her shapely thighs and ending in two simple black heels.

"By the gods, you look so... Professionally hot. Like a sexy CEO," Carter said with his eyes wide. "This must've cost a fortune! Where did you get all this stuff?!"

Zia bit her lip. Her mind flashed back to 3am last night. Smith had called her and demanded her body measurements. She had snuck out of bed into the bathroom with a roll of measuring tape given them to him. Along with some... Photographic evidence of her in her underwear. To tailor the clothes, he'd claimed. At six AM sharp a briefcase had turned up at their door with the clothes.

"That's sweet, Carter. I got them last night. Now I'll call you tonight, and I'll see all of you Friday night. I should be back before seven," Zia said. She rolled back a sleeve and checked an expensive silver watch.

"Gotta go," she said, giving Carter a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Carter said.

"I don't want to be late. Now come give me a hug, children," Zia said. The twins rushed into their mother's arms, where Zia smushed their faces tightly into her fat breasts.

Picking up her briefcase, she left the building and went onto the streets where a black limousine was waiting for her. It took her all the way to her new place of employment in Lower Manhattan. Zia gulped anxiously as she stepped out of the limo. The building was imposing. It was a glassy grey skyscraper that went so far up she had to crane her neck to see the top. As per her instructions, she took the elevator to the seventy first floor. Behind a counter, a willowy, blue eyed brunette was seated.

"You must be the new secretary. I'm miss Palavier, Mr Smith's personal assistant," she said with a slight Eastern European accent behind a desk. "Now if you'll just follow me, I'll bring you to him."

"Hello," Zia said. "Just directions to him please, I'd... Rather meet him alone."

Ms Palavier laughed. "Don't need to be shy. We all know what you'll really be doing here," Palavier said with a wink. Zia turned a deep shade of red. The new "secretary" was led to a set of double oak doors, on which a gold plated sheet of metal informed led to the office of M. Smith, Executive. An uproar or laughter rang from inside.

"He's inside. Have a good first day," Ms Palavier said.

Zia stared anxiously at the fine wood grain. Worries filled her mind. What would Smith make her do? Would she immediately start giving him a blowjob? Or would she stand at a corner, waiting for when Smith ordered her to? Would she be doing some paperwork? Was it a mistake taking this job? What was I thinking, basically agreeing to be a prostitute?

She shook her head. She was already here. She'd see this through. Zia cleared her throat and soothed a few rumples in her pantsuit. Then she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a gruff voice said.

Zia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Zia!" Smith exclaimed. "You look even better than I imagined in the suit!"

"Thank you, mister Smith," Zia said with a blush.

"Call me sir," Smith replied.

"Yes, sir," Zia replied.

 _ **thwack**_

Zia yelped and jumped upwards as the other man gave her tightly wrapped ass a slap and a squeeze.

"And who's this desert cutie?" he said, enjoying the generous amount of ass meat in his hand.

"That's misses Rashid, Patrick. Now get your hands off her. She's mine," Smith said sternly.

 _ **zip**_

Smith's raw, soft nine inch cock flopped out of his expensively tailored trousers and dangled like a fleshly firehose between his legs.

Zia bit her lower lip and nodded. He didn't need to say anything. Getting down onto her knees, she crawled under the table and greeted her boss's prick with a soft kiss from her ruby lips. Then they parted, slowly enveloping the massive cock with the wet caress of her mouth.

Though she hated to admit it, it had sent a little shiver up her spine when Smith said she was *his*. Like a beautiful watch or a sexy car, these men treated her like an object, and Smith's protective possessiveness made her chest tingle.

Easing the rapidly hardening, saliva slick cock into her throat, she settled into a comfortable medium pace, bobbing her head up and down Smith's cock as he relaxed into chair.

"Fuck, let me have a go at that after you're done," Patrick said, his voice slightly strained from his arousal at seeing the exotic beauty on her knees, skillfully working Smith's cock.

"Give us the teacher's pension fund deal and you've got a deal," Smith replied.

"Jesus, that's a hundred and ten bil, can you even handle that?" Patrick exclaimed.

Smith shrugged. "Don't know. But I'll get a hell of a fat cheque doing it."

"Fuck, alright," Patrick said. "Hand her over."

"Zia, suck my good friend dry, would you?" Smith said. Zia extracted his long meat from her throat.

"Yes, sir," she said primly. Twisting around, she lunged at the crotch of the other richly dressed man. With both hands she spread apart his legs, and ran them down the expensive silk until they caressed the huge bulge. With nimble fingers she undid the fly, and a hairy eight inch dick flopped out.

Licking her lips, Zia eagerly stuffed eight inches of cock meat into her mouth.

"F-fuck, she's good," Patrick grunted, as Zia moved like a snake, ramming the glans to the back of her throat while gently teasing the cock with her tongue.

Smith pressed the tips of his fingers together. "And I want the police pension too."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Smith? That's another two hundred billion! You can't handle that!" Patrick moaned.

"Zia," Smith ordered. He didn't need to tell her what to do. Her lips slid off the cock until it only touched the glans. As she tongued the painfully sensitive tip, she grasped his hairy balls tightly. Patrick moaned as her hands tickled his ball hairs and the tongue felt painfully acute on his twitching glans.

"Fuck you Smith," Patrick swore.

"Hmmm?" Smith said. Zia twisted the balls even further.

"Shit, you'll get the police pension. Now tell her to stop this for Christ's sake!" Patrick yelled.

Wordlessly, Zia transitioned back into her sweet blowjob, imparting worshipful pleasure on his thick dick with her soft mouth and gentle hands.

"Godamn," Patrick groaned. As she bobbed her head up and down, she used both hands to rapidly jerk him off, her fingers playing rapidly on his shaft. In her mouth she felt the cock twitch harder and harder. When she ascertained he was just about to blow, she rammed it all the way down her throat, wrapping the entire length of cock with her squishy, warm mouth as she fondled his balls.

"Ffffuuuucccckkkkk," Patrick groaned as he exploded, shooting big, sticky cumballs down her throat. With quiet efficiency she swallowed the enormous load, never batting an eyelid.

She watched her customer with open, attentive eyes, examining his powerful reaction as she consumed load after load of his spunk. When the last spurt of cum vanished down her throat, she got up from beneath the table and dabbed her lips with a handkerchief.

Looking at the man - splayed on his chair and out of breath, massive cock rapidly softening - she nodded in satisfaction.

Smith buzzed Ms Palavier in, and she took the spent man away. Once he was out, Smith grinned.

"You brilliant girl! You just made me fifty million dollars!" he exclaimed, patting Zia's head like a child who has done something well.

"Thank you, sir," Zia said, tingling inside from the compliment.

"And you knew right off the bat what to do! Amazing," Smith said. "You've not only got a brilliant mouth and a pretty face, you're amazingly quick on your feet and perceptive."

Zia blushed as she smiled. "To be honest sir, men have always been attracted to me. I've always been able to sense what they want to do to me and how I could make them feel the most pleasure."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking of doing to you now?" Smith said with a grin.

Zia looked at Smith's hard, crystal blue eyes. "I think you want to shove me onto my knees and face fuck me until my jaw aches," Zia replied calmly.

Smith laughed. "Exactly right. But before that, a little formality."

He placed a contract on the table. "Sign here please. Standard employment contract. Sets out your wages, what I can do et cetera."

Zia pursed her lips. "I do have one condition. You can only order me to give blowjobs. Nothing else."

Smith stared at her. "You know, I've got ten supermodels practically begging me to do your job for free. The experience from simply working as my assistant in such a firm could get you a job anywhere. If you were any other girl... I'd fire you. If. You've got a deal."

Smith placed his hand on the buzzer. "Palavier, redo Zia's contract and change clause 14 to only blowjobs."

"Yes sir," an electronic voice buzzed back.

"A few more things. First, to keep things more formal, when we're with people I'll call you by your surname. Would you like to be called Rashid or Kane?" Smith asked.

Zia thought for awhile. "Rashid. It's better to avoid my family name in case people find out."

"Alright. And second, this contract does not stop me from fucking you in other ways. It merely makes me unable to order you to do so. Understand?" Smith said.

"Yes, sir. So if I give you my consent, you can take me however you want," Zia replied primly.

"Now get to work," he ordered. Zia crawled back onto her knees, under the table and in front of her boss's cock.

"I just have to resist you," Zia said, getting it hard with a few quick jerks. "How hard can that be?"

"Oh, that's what they all say at first," Smith said, reclining back into his chair as he enjoyed the wonderful blowjob being given to him by his new assistant.


	3. The Rules

**Znonymous that's a very interesting idea, and I might use it for another story. But here it's kind of redundant to reveal it. When I write it it'll be about Percy fucking and dominating these women one by one to get what he wants. Coincidentally I do have something like that planned for this story, but instead it's Smith using Zia's abilities for personal gain.**

Night fell on the city that never sleeps. The windows glowed with the multicolored hues of artifical light replacing natural.

She'd been pleasently surprised that she wasn't going to stand around like a piece of furniture, waiting to be summoned for a blowjob. She was given a desk outside of Mr Smith's office and handled a few calls and did some paperwork, alongside the dozens other "secretaries" Smith employed. There was a variety to them, everything from slim redheads to busty Japanese to cute Hungarians. They left when he left. They left the building surrounding him in a circle like guards, and entered the limousine which he took back to his apartment. From her position in the rear, Zia could see people stop and stare, envious, as they saw the tall, handsome Smith be escorted by a dozen stunning women to his limousine.

Zia was stunned by her accommodation. Smith owned an entire high rise 20 storey building, in which he occupied the highest floor in an enormous loft. From the other girls she learned the closer you got to his loft, the more highly ranked you were. Zia was given her own apartment on the 12th floor on her first day, which put her ahead of more than half the other girls.

The first thing she did was to plop her laptop on the table and Skype her family. But she switched off the lights before that.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Carter's electronically distorted voice rang through the laptop.

On the other end, Carter saw his wife's face, lit up by the blue light of the screen.

"Carter, push the screen down, I'm looking at the ceiling," Zia said.

Carter's face slid into view. "Ah, there. How was your day, dear?"

Zia's eyes widened as she noticed something in the tiny window in the corner which showed her image. There was a smidge of cum on her throat. She quickly slapped her hand over it.

"I was great. I did so much. I helped my boss a lot today," Zia replied.

"Are you alright? Your throat sounds sore," Carter said, concerned.

"I... Uh... Used my mouth a lot today," Zia said.

Two other faces squeezed onto the camera.

"Hey, mom!" Ammon and Ayalet chorused

"Hello, habibtis. He was your day? Did you manage dinner alright?" Zia asked in the sweet tone mothers reserve for their children.

"Yeah, but dad burned everything, so we got Chinese takeout," they chirped.

"Hey, it wasn't burned! It was just roasted!" Carter protested.

"Dad, when you dropped it on the floor it shattered," Ammon said.

Zia burst out laughing. "Well, I'll be back on Friday. Just put up with dad's cooking until then, will you?"

After a few more pleasentries followed, but Zia quickly hurries through them. There was something she was *aching* to do.

"OK dears, see you all on Friday," she hurriedly said.

"Wait, don't go! Tell us more about your da-" Carter said, before Zia slammed the screen shut.

Zia reclined back into her chair. Both hands trailed down her sexy, voluptuous body towards the black fabric of her crotch.

Damn, it's soaked all the way through, she thought.

8 hours of giving Smith's big fat dick blowjobs at intervals, as well as a few others, had pushed her body into an unbearable state of arousal. If she hasn't switched off the lights, her stiff nipples would be visible through her bra and shirt. She had wanted desperately to relieve herself in the office, but Mr Smith had a set of rules for the women in his workplace. They controlled everything about the women, from the level of skin they showed to whether they could touch themselves. It was the first rule:

 **You may not engage in any sexual activity without Mr Smith, unless given his permission**

Her body had been aching for release for hours. She tried to discreetly touch herself but there were women and cameras everywhere. She'd begged him for permission but she'd been flat out denied. So she'd had to wait until she got to her new apartment.

Her agile fingers quickly undid her buckle and fly, and without restraint she shoved her hand down her pants. But something caught her eye. A round glass orb, not so secretly placed in a corner of the ceiling. A high definition surveillance camera.

She dashed to the bedroom. There was one there too. Then the kitchen, the study, the bathroom even the toilet. The whole apartment was under constant surveillance. Was Mr Smith a voyeur? she thought.

"Fuck," Zia swore. Was this why he didn't give her permission? But her body was too hot to resist. It felt like her vagina was spasming, trying to rub against itself to feel some relief. Without a choice, she lay on onto the bed and threw her trousers off.

The rich fabric flowed down her smooth, slender, sand toned legs and into a heap on the floor, revealing her dripping wet crotch.

She swore the camera turned to focus on the spot between her tightly closed legs. Nonetheless, she shoved a hand down into her nethers and jammed a finger into it.

"Fffuuuccckkkk," Zia moaned as she touched herself. It felt like buttered steak down there. Everything was wet and hot. Fingering herself as hard as she could, she burned away an entire day's worth of hot, sexy arousal.

Fingers scraping the insides of her pussy that had been aching for the whole day, she let out a sigh of relief. Gently massaging the sensitive hump, she skillfully used her hands to knead a day's worth of soreness from her body.

The camera's glass eye stared fixedly at her body. For a few moments she writhed uncomfortably, blushing as the camera gazed impassively as she fingered herself on the bed.

She bit her lip as unbidden, almost by instinct, she spread her legs. Turning her head to one side and shutting her eyes in embarrassment, she slowly parted her smooth, supple thighs - stained in the inside with fluid - and gave the camera a full view of her badly aching pussy. It was so bad that it was steaming slightly in the cold air of the bedroom.

Whether it was from some exhibitionist kink or desire to reveal herself to her boss, she didn't know. But as she did, her pussy throbbed even more fiercely under the camera's gaze.

"Are... are you watching, sir?" Zia asked quietly, turning her startling amber eyes towards the camera.

Slowly, hesitantly and somewhat embarrassed, she pushed her wet middle finger into her steaming pussy, its lips already parted slightly from her spread open legs. Slowly pushing it in and out of her, she fingered herself in plain view of her voyeur boss.

"Enjoying the view, sir?" Zia said a little louder, spreading apart her swollen pussy lips with her the fingers of her other hand. It felt so wrong, giving her boss a view of herself masturbating. Yet... It felt so good.

She rammed another finger up her even more excited pussy. Shoving it all the way to the knuckle, she imagined Mr Smith on the other end, watching his slutty new secretary relieve herself after a hard day's work.

"Aaoooohhhhhh," Zia moaned as lust and joy overcame her dusky body.

As she twisted and stuffed her fingers into her sobbing cunt, the wet lower mouth eagerly gobbling up her slender fingers, she imagined Smith slowly, sexily unzipping his tight trousers and pulling out his beautifully thick cock.

"Yes, that's it, watch me fuck myself," Zia panted softly, laying on her back and twisting her spread legs to face the camera. It had a prime view of her hand quickly jerking like a person with Parkinson's, energetically getting herself off to being watched.

Her fantasy went on. She imagined his strong hand reaching down his table and grasping his soft, massive cock, and slowly begin to slide up and down. In her mind's eye, she saw the first drop of precum swell on his perfect pink glans, the precursor of more to cum.

"Are you jerking yourself off, sir?" Zia questioned breathily. "Stroking your big dirty piece of man meat to your new secretary?"

The length and breath of her soft body trembled as she imagined the amazingly hot scene of Mr Smith jerking off his cock, his face contorted in pleasure as he watched her on the screen, imagining doing unspeakable things to her.

"Because I'm thinking of you, Mr Smith, as I'm touching myself," Zia groaned. That was rule number two:

 **Never lie to Mr Smith**

"Thinking of you stroking your amazing cock as you watch me on a screen, your fingers running along the thick shaft and your cock head leaking precum as you watch me soil myself on your bed," Zia panted loudly.

Zia almost couldn't believe her ears. The walls bounced back her lewd speech back to her, shocking herself that she could say such a thing.

"It fantastic, I feel as horny as a Catholic schoolgirl on her period just *picturing* your awesome cock in my mind," Zia continued, her hand now a blur as it slapped against her dripping pussy.

"And if I think about the rest of your body - your sexy ripped chest, your six pack abs, and your handsome chiseled face, I just feel so great," Zia blurted out with a smile, ecstasy shooting through her as she imagined her boss in the full package.

"You see my swollen clit? It's swollen *for you*, sir," Zia happily moaned. That said, she jammed her hand on her turgid clit, squeezing the globe into a flat pancake and causing a small spurt.

"Fuucck, I'm cumming," Zia groaned. "I'm cumming thinking of you!" Her body spasmed as her juciy cunt squirted a spray of stick femcum onto the bed, staining the sheers with a dark fan shaped pattern.

Zia sank into the thick duvet in a happy post orgasmic bliss. The voluptuous Egyptian woman relaxed onto the wonderfully soft bed, the snow white sheets nicely contrasting with the coppery skin of her stsrk naked lower half.

Amazing, she thought. I'm cumming my brain out just *thinking* about him. I should feel guilty to Carter for thinking like this... But... It just feels so good I don't feel guilty at all.

Still, she got the feeling he wasn't done. The camera was still pointedly fixed at her. Damn, this was so wrong. This would be recorded on a tape. Masturbating she could get away with, but moaning about Smith as she did... That was video proof of her infidelity.

She bit her lower lip as she felt the body warm up again, as she felt her boss hadn't been satisfied yet. The dull aching of her pussy resumed. She thought for a moment, conflicted about creating more electronic evidence of her slutty infidelity.

I'm already halfway there, she thought. Might as well go all the way.

Turning onto her knees, she bent over doggy style, burying her face in the soft white duvet and spreading her ass wide towards the camera.

"Do you want to see more, Mr Smith?" Zia teased, gently teasing her tight rosebud of an asshole with one hand and massaging her fat wet hump with their other.

With two fingers she spread apart her damp pussy lips, revealing the pale, pink tube of her vagina, fluid dripping from the roof like a stalactite.

She let out a happy sigh as she eased her index finger into it once again. With the other hand she gave her big brown butt a tight slap and a squeeze.

"Jesus I'm naughty," she moaned out loud. "Schlicking myself to you just minutes after Skyping with my husband!"

Urging herself on with more spanks, like a racehorse beating itself to go faster, she desperately finger fucked herself harder and harder. The more she fingered, the hornier she got, and the hornier she got, the harder she spanked. This vicious cycle of lustful fingerbanging and self spanking pushed her body harder and harder, causing her nipples to throb and swell into the two hard spikes the size of tic tacs. She furiously ground herself into the bed, running her sore nipples across the insides of her shirt.

With an unsatisfied cry, she took her hand off her backside and used it to tear open her shirt, not caring for the cost as expensive silk ripped apart with a delicate tearing sound. One hand sank itself deep into the mound of flesh, grasping her nipple hard and twisting.

"Hhhhmmmnnnggg," she groaned as she brutally punished her sensitive nipple with one hand and finger fucked her pussy into mush with the other.

"By the gods, look how swollen my nipples are for you, sir," she moaned to the camera.

With a hard twist, she sent herself over the edge again. Her back arched and she let out a lustful cry. From the camera-facing ass, a spray of juices flew out like an errant watergun. Her curvaceous body shuddering and squirming on the bed, she imagined Mr Smith, smiling with cock in hand as Zia pleased herself into orgasm once again for him. Moaning into the devut, she fingered and twisted all the way through her second self induced orgasm, pushing and squeezing more and more of her fluids onto the bed.

"By the Nile, that was amazing sir," Zia said, her body out of breath. He hadn't done anything, but just his presence had given Zia a body shaking orgasm.

Turning onto her back again, she looked the camera in the eye.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, Mr Smith," Zia said earnestly. "But, you still want more, don't you?" she said with a smile.

She left the bedroom and climbed onto the dinner table. Facing the camera, she ripped off the remaining shreds of her shirt, baring her round, chocolate breasts to the hall camera, which eagerly turned to fix on it. It was something she hadn't showed him before, yet she was doing it now.

Grasping the marshmallowy flesh in her slender fingers with both hands, she massaged her swollen chest into two pancakes. Spreading her legs, her sweet nethers drooled as Zia put on a show for Mr Smith.

Between her thumb and index finger she tightly pinched the dark chocolate nipples, and pulled them outwards, stretching her enormous breasts to comical proportions. She yelped in pleasure as she pulled them around in a circle, deforming her fat milk sacks into two brown eggs, revolving them like a carnival machine in a clockwise motion.

"Shit my tits haven't felt this sore since I breastfed the twins," Zia moaned to the camera as she stretched out her own sensitive tits for Smith's viewing pleasure.

With a hard yank, she pulled them all the way down to her belly button , eliciting a yelp from her. Holding her painfully elongated, yet surprisingly springy, nipples against her toned belly, she held it there for a second before letting go. They snapped back like elastic, returning to their firm shape, slightly quivering.

Then she mashed her breasts together, creating a sort of triangle with the cleavage running down the center. Gently grabbing both nipples, she teased the hard points against each other. Giggling slightly at the ticklish, yet pleasurable feeling, she played with her nipples by pressing them lightly against each other - making little rounds around each other with the stiff rods, gently prodding the tips together and tickling each other with gentle brushes.

Using both hands she pulled the stiff nipples up to her mouth. Cranking her neck, she ran her tongue over each, licking the sensitive dark circles and coating them with a sheen of spit. Then she let go, letting them snap back into their original position.

With one hand she stretched her right breast to her mouth and bit down hard on the swollen nipple between her teeth. Wincing slightly in pain and in pleasure, she held the fat distended breast in between in her mouth.

With a wink, she began fucking herself.

Her left hand violently squeezed as picked her globular left boob, as her right hand stuffed itself eagerly up her heavily dripping pussy. Teasing the taut nipple between her teeth then suckling on it, she simultaneously fucked both tits and her pussy herself, giving herself oral and a two handed handjob in front of the camera.

Fixing her hand in one place, she pushed her pussy into it with her waist, her toned abs contracted in smooth motions as she ground her fat swollen cunt into her fingers.

"Yhou likeh thish, shir?" Zia muttered, her voice muffled through her the meatbag stuck in her mouth. Then she had another sick idea.

She bent over, ass against the camera like in the bedroom. She grabbed her laptop, pinched her nipples inbetween the covers and pressed it against the table, twisted the hard points sideways and flattening them in a tight squeeze. Then her other two hands attacked her pussy.

One shoved three stiff fingers up her spasming cunt, the other beat up her clit with strong, rhymic presses. She ran her chest up and down the table as the laptop was held fast against her body, pulling her breasts up and down as the caught nipples stuck in one place, stimulating her breasts as much as her own skilled hands ever could.

"Fuck, this is amazing," Zia moaned erotically. "Just *thinking* of you gives me all these lewd ideas!"

Zia happily whiled the night away, jerking herself off with both hands in front of a camera as her nipples were tightly ground inbetween her laptop covers. She didn't mind if Smith wasn't watching, just the thought of him seeing this at some point turned her on to no end. She imagined walking into the office tomorrow, with Smith staring into her with piecing eyes, knowing every naughty thing she did to herself last night...

"HHHNNNGG fuck, I'm cumming AGAIN," Zia yelled, not giving a damn if the neighbors heard her. But her happy time was interrupted by the ringing of a Skype call. Before she could do anything, one of her nipples ran across the touchpad and accepted the call.

"Hello? Zia? You there?" Carter's muffled voice filling the room.

Zia's eyes went wide. Shit, she thought. I have to deal with this now! He can see my nipples!

On Carter's screen, he saw two oddly familiar shapes on each end of the screen, pressed against the flat grey plastic of the lower half of the laptop.

But she couldn't. Her body was so aroused it practically ran on automatic. She found it unthinkable to deny Mr Smith his show of her body doing lewd and dirty things, even if it meant Carter found out something was wrong!

"Zia? You there?" Carter asked again.

Fuck, he's turned me so bad, Zia thought as his voice just aroused her even more. The thought of getting caught red handed like the slut she was just drove her into overdrive.

Body pounding the table furiously, she shook it on the ground as her body twisted and shoved to pleasure itself. Odd little spurts of liquid flew out of her spasming pussy as her fingers squeezed and teased the juices out of it. Her chest shuddered across the table as the yanked and pulled her tits to startling lengths to stimulate themselves. And though she tried, she couldn't help herself from moaning as she was cumming.

"Hmmmmmmm," she moaned through a shut mouth. Unfortunately for her, it was her most powerful and long lasting orgasm yet. For a full half minute she continued fucking her own body, as her husband was inches away from seeing her and her boss got a full view.

Fuck fuck fuck, I'm letting my boss see everything me doing every naughty thing to my body but won't even say hi to my husband, her mind screamed in orgasmic spasms.

With a final yelp her body, pumped full of relaxing chemicals, slackened onto the table. Not even registering her husbands questions, she smiled stupidly, feeling like she was pleasently drugged into a stupor. She pushed herself off the table and slid onto the bed.

The air was chilly but she didn't even consider going under the covers. Because that would deprive Smith of the view of her stark naked, thoroughly wet and satisfied body gently falling asleep.


	4. Smith's Breakfast

From Guest: **Um...excretions of men has many other meanings . Will sadie be a main in this or is it just zia**

 **Reply: I know** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).** **Sadie will come in at a supporting character sometimes, but I'll be focusing more on Zia's family.**

From Guest: **Great to see you doing what you like. Hope to see more. Good luck and hope you have a great day ahead**

Reply: **Wow, thanks!**

From Guest: **How do you express your imagination into words? I've been trying to write a story too but it's just so confusing. You depict every story with such detail.**

Reply: **That's a very good question! There are two parts to this question.**

 **The first is that I put the most effort into _animating_ my characters. Stories are built around characters. I specifically use the word "animating" because I want to emphasize that characters are not static, but move and flow and interact as the story progresses. Many writers on fanfiction fall into the trap of describing their characters in great physical detail, like their dick size and eye color, but it never interacts or moves. For example, they will say a girl has double DD breasts but nothing more. But when I imagine a girl with big breasts, I immediately think about the big breasts _bouncing_ as she walks, or _swaying pendulously_ when she's bent over, or _straining to burst out of her clothes,_ or people _gawking_ at it in public, or hot soapy water _dripping_ off the _tips of her taut stiff nipples._ You don't want details but a _detailed series of things that flow from one to the other._ How I get better with this is from reading and shamelessly copying other smut writers. Sometimes I get inspirations from observing videos or artwork. When you imagine something, don't imagine frozen characters, or else you'll write them as such! **

**The second is that _I don't actually care about detail._ I mean, yeah, my stories have lots of detail, but I only write them as needed to create an _impression._ Some fanfiction writers give lots of details - his dick is 11 inches long, her hair is blonde, she's 5' 7.5" tall. But these are all worthless because people don't remember details, they remember _impressions._ If I asked you right now to recall the color of Zia's dress in Fine Dining chapter 1, you couldn't. But you can recall the _impression_ that she was dressed beautifully. When you imagine a story, don't bother with imagining all the details first. Start with the _impressions_ you want to leave the reader with. Let's take an example from chapter 2. A bad writer, writing the part about Zia being ordered to give a blowjob by Smith, might write:  
**

"Zia got on her knees and sucked on Smith's 11 inch cock. It was so big that it could barely fit into her mouth and she struggled with it."

 **This is bad because the writer hasn't thought of the _impression_ he wanted to give - he's just thinking about writing a blowjob scene. First think of an impression, then think of the details. I wanted to give the _impression_ that Zia is submissive and very eager to please a Smith _._ To write it, we loop back to point #1 and we _animate_ it. **

"Zia bit her lower lip and nodded. He didn't need to say anything. Getting down onto her knees, she crawled under the table and greeted her boss's prick with a soft kiss from her ruby lips."

 **Here notice how Zia does so much more. She bites her lips, nods and gives him a soft kiss because she's eager to please. It also ties in with how submissive she is, taking his orders so eagerly. There is a _flow_ of details about what and how Zia is doing and it all slowly builds the _impression_ that she's submissive and eager to please Smith. Don't worry if you didn't think of exactly how to write your impression at your first try. Just write it down, re-read it, and if you think of something better just add it on.**

 **Now there are many kinds of impressions, and its up to you what impressions you want to give your reader. Don't sweat about the details. Use your ingenuity! As a writer, you're God. You can make your characters be or do anything. Maybe one guy's dick shoots mind-control sperm, and his sister is a genius 19 year old hacker. They can enter a softball competition to win a year's supply of Domino's pizza. It's up to you!**

 **I hope this answers your question. If it doesn't, or you have a follow-up/another question, just drop me another comment!**

 **This is the 4th chapter of Fine Dining. Enjoy!**

Zia looked at the fried sausage on her plate. It was the only thing on her plate. The marble tabletop on the kitchen island could've held a small feast and the fridge was full of rich and gourmet ingredients that cost more than Carter made in three months, but those it was the onlyything on her plate. It was embarrassing how Smith had packed all this expensive food into the fridge, it was far more luxurious than she was used to. The apartment was bad enough. So she had only taken a fried sausage for her breakfast because she needed protein after last night.

She stabbed a fork into the carefully browned meat. The tines bit into the caramelized skin and broke it, causing golden juices to ooze from the pucutures. She suspected the sausage was not the supermarket variety. It was much thicker and longer and smelt like it was made of real meat, unlike the thin red bargain variety she ate at home made of the runoff of chicken carcasses. This was the stuff she sometimes wished she could afford to feed Ammon and Ayalet with.

She bit the front end of the sausage and her eyes widened in surprise. It was really good. It was thick and juicy and an explosion of flavor in her mouth. She was right, it was made up of the best cuts of very expensive animals spiced and seasoned by very clever chefs. She closed her eyes and savored the hot, salty juices running down her throat, prickling her taste buds on the way down. She turned on her phone and balked. She was going to be late! She wolfed down the rest of the delicious sausage, put on her suit and trousers and shot out the door.

Zia sighed as she settled into her desk. Thank God for the chauffeur, she thought. Without the free service driving all the employees to work, she would've been late. She buried her head in a stack of paperwork and tuned out the rest of the world. Fifteen minutes passed before a shadow was cast over her.

"Good morning, Zia," Ms Palavier said with a smile. The icy, blue-eyed Hungarian secretary was wearing a silvery suit jacket and tube skirt over a white shirt. "Come with me. Mr Smith requires your help urgently with a business matter."

"Where are we going?" Zia asked anxiously, putting her paperwork down and following Ms Palavier down the hallway and to the lifts. "A chauffeur will take us to him."

The two tall supermodels stepped out of the skyscraper's ground floor and into the chilly Manhattan morning air. A car whisked them away out of the bustling city and onto a wide expanse of greenery beside a river. A small, winding gravel road wound up a small hill to a restaurant overlooked the entire scenery. The restaurant itself was a large, flat cylinder whose walls were made of glass, giving the diners a 360 view of the area.

The car ground to the halt on the crackling gravel and both beauties stepped out. Zia urgently followed Ms Palavier through the double glass doors. The vast restaurant was almost empty, save for a few staff and Smith sitting at the edge in a pair of khakis and sandals. He had earphones in his head and was bobbing to music as Zia and Palavier approached. He gave them a smile.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"I got your message, what's the emergency?" Zia asked anxiously.

"The emergency is I've already been up for 30 minutes and my dick hasn't been sucked," Smith said.

"Excuse me?" Zia said in surprise, her bright amber eyes widening.

"You heard me," Smith replied.

"She told me there was a business emergency," Zia insisted.

"Yes, and the business emergency is that the VP of this investment bank has got a hard on like no other. Not get on your knees and. Suck. My. Cock," Smith said sternly, annoyed at Zia's impertinence.

Zia was stunned but obeyed. She nodded demurely and crawled under the table on her knees. Zipping open his pants, the familiar thick length of meat flopped out of his shorts. She kissed the cock head before gently gulping it down her mouth.

Inside of her mouth, she caressed the cock with the soft walls of her cheek. Gods, it's as thick as the sausage I had for breakfast, she thought. She slurped down a little of the precum leaking from cock hole. It even tastes like it...

Gently guiding it to the back of her tongue, she hummed contently as she felt it grow bigger and harder in the depths of her warm, wet mouth. She was enjoying submissively sucking his dick so much, she didn't even think about the staff who might see her or the people around the restaurant. She just pushed her mouth deeper and deeper on the shaft, massaging his entire long length with her well practiced mouth.

Under her skillful blowjob, the cock quickly blew up to its full throat destroying size. Smith pulled her worshipful head off with a _**POP**_ and stood up. Zia whined a little as she felt the mouth empty from the warm, reassuring weight of Smith's big cock and crawled out from under the table to see what he was doing.

Smith snapped his fingers. Ms Palavier bent over on the table with an enchanting smile, pressing her pale cheek against the tablecloth and wiggling her perfectly round ass at Brad. Taking a moment to run his hands on the silvery fabric clinging to her hourglass figure, he pulled his skirt up and ripped off her diaphanous panties with his teeth.

He spread apart her snow-white ass cheeks with his hands and poked her puffy pink pussy with his flared cock head. "Go get me breakfast, would ya?" he said, massaging her clit gently with the tip of his cock.

Zia nodded. Just as she turned around on her heels, she heard a deep squishing sound and Ms Palavier moan a little, indicating Smith had just rammed his monster cock up his secretary's tight, smiling pussy.

Zia didn't turn back to look, although the cling-clang of the plates and cutlery on the table shaking under Smith's pumping told her they were fucking pretty hard. She picked up a plate from the end of the buffet line. She didn't know what he wanted, so she just heaped everything on. Parma ham, smoked salmon, ostrich-egg omelettes and lobster thermidor was just a few of the things rich people apparently ate for their breakfast.

Back at the table, Smith was holding onto Ms Palavier's waste and burying his cock so deep into her her stomach was deforming. Zia slid up to him. The table was currently occupied by a sexy Eastern European bombshell getting her brains fucked out, so Zia held the plate up with a steady hand.

"Come on, feed me," Smith ordered. Zia picked up a fork, jabbed it into a piece of smoked salmon and gently put it in Smith's mouth. He didn't even stop banging his secretary as he chewed his food.

"Do you always wake up like this?" Zia asked as she pushed another forkful of food into his mouth.

"No. Usually I wake up with the bitch I fucked last night sucking me off, but today yesterday your pretty mouth sucked me so dry I didn't fuck any slut," Smith admitted.

Zia blushed at the compliment. Then she shook her head, the strands of her nearly trimmed black hair flying around. He's barely a could of years older than your kids, she thought to herself. Stop blushing like some schoolgirl when he compliments you! And it's not a compliment, he's trying to make you want to suck his dick!

But even though she knew what he was doing, she felt flattered. It was all so overwhelming for the mother of twins. The house, the clothes, the money, the smiles, the compliments. Zia's heart glowed with Smith's flattery, even if her mind realized it was pennies to him. He did it for all the girls, it was just the womanizing actions of a sex crazed young man.

The badly dressed man gave Ms Palavier a hard slap on her porcelain ass, sending it into a wobbling frenzy.

 _ **THWACK**_

"You like this, don't you? Being fucked in a public restaurant by me," Smith snarled as he stabbed deep into his secretary's tight pussy. "Y-yes, Mr Smith," Ms Palavier moaned into the table, drooling onto the white cloth as she felt the monstrous girth stretch our her bright pink pussy.

"Fuck, you Eastern Europeans are so desperate to crawl out of your shithole you'd bend over a restaurant table, get fucked and thank me for it," he gloated as Zia fed him a forkload of lobster thermidor. Letting his raw cock soak in the tight, hot snatch as he chewed, he stared over the rolling hills and slow moving river in the misty Manhattan morning.

"Nice morning eh," he remarked casually to Zia, as if he was meeting her on the street rather than fucking a beautiful Hungarian model while she fed him gourmet food in a public place.

"Something wrong?" he said, the speedy tempo of his rutting of his secretary slowly increasing.

"No..." Zia said hesitantly.

"The apartment not big enough? I just hired you, don't expect a penthouse suite," he said.

"No!" Zia quickly said. "The apartment is amazing, thank you. It's just that..."

"It's 8 in the morning and I'm fucking a stunning brunette as another feeds me gourmet food while I enjoy the Manhattan scenery," Smith said.

"Yes! It's..." Zia said.

"Fucking awesome," Smith finished.

Zia smiled. "I'm sure all the guys would be jealous of you. But it's weird, you know, to be a part of it. Do all the bankers live like this?"

"Zia, all dudes want to live like this," Smith said. "Driving around in Ferraris, drinking truckloads of expensive liqueur and having 10/10s begging for your dick night and day. I mean, how many dudes want to bang you but can't?"

"Um, all of them," Zia admitted.

"But only I did," Smith gloated. "Your husband too, but I get to bang about fifty different sluts every week and you'd still come crawling to me on your knees."

Smith's eagle eyes caught the squirming of Zia's smooth, voluptuous legs. He chuckled. "You're so wet right now, aren't you?"

Zia bit her lower lip. She remembered the rule:

 **Never lie to Mr Smith**

She stared at Smith with big, round eyes and nodded.

"Show me your pussy," he ordered. Zia's eyes widened for awhile, then she acquiesced. Unbuttoning her business trousers, she pushed them down to her knees. Then she hooked her thumbs on her lacy panty strings and slid them down her luscious, chocolate thighs. The tight panty strings bit deep into her thick thighs, pinching a mouth watering depression into her soft legs. Closing her eyes and turning her head aside in embarrassment, she spread apart her legs and with her thumb and index finger parted her pink pussy lips. Her pussy secreted a little drop of fluid for Mr Smith that slowly coalesced on the tip of her throbbing clit and dripped down, dangling in the air connected by a sticky line of fluid to her bright red clit.

Smith chuckled. "It's alright, no need to be embarrassed," he said in his deep, confident voice. "It's perfectly normal for a woman to get wet around me."

"But why? It feels weird, I get so turned on just thinking of you," Zia moaned.

"It's natural to get horny around an alpha male," Smith said with a smile. With a grunt and a final thrust, he slowly withdrew his long cock from Ms Palavier's pale pink pussy. Her needy cunt clung desperately to the shaft, and Smith pulled out a little pink tubing of pussy as he yanked out. Zia couldn't help but stare as the sticky, wet organ slowly, wetly, slid out as her colleague's pussy sucked on it needily.

 _ **POP**_

The flared head flew out with a pop. He pushed Zia onto her knees and dangled his thick, sticky meat in front of her. It was dripping with Palavier's pussy juices, and Zia couldn't help but think how it was as thick and succulent as the sausage she had for breakfast.

"See my cock? It's spent the last fifteen minutes baking in hot Eastern European pussy," he said, grabbing it at the base and waving it around. Zia's eyes obediently followed the mesmerizingly bouncing organ. "It's covered in her pussy juices, and you're going to love sucking every second of it!"

Looking at his beautiful cock, her throat had started to feel very dry and empty. "Why am I so turned on?" Zia whined needily.

Smith chuckled. "Because women love doing nasty things for alpha men," he said smugly. "Case and point."

He grabbed Zia by the back of her and shoved his dirty, pussy stained cock into Zia's needy mouth. She gave a moan of relief as she felt the heavy, comforting mass fill her piehole. "Enjoy it?" Smith gloated. Zia nodded happily, sucking on his meat lollipop despite knowing where it'd just been.

"I can fuck so many sluts and get away with it precisely because women love nothing more than fucking a big bad man whose fucked all their friends," Smith said with a sigh, rolling his head back in pleasure as Zia's warm mouth caressed his aching cock. "Go on, I'll let you finger yourself."

"Hank hyou," Zia moaned through the cock muffling her mouth. She anxiously pushed two thick, probing fingers into her pussy and massaged the needy wet hole from the inside. I've been dripping so badly since I came, Zia thought. Thank God he let me relieve myself, else I think I'd tear up the bed when I get back.

"Just imagine the fat dick that's in your mouth, the same mouth you use to kiss your children," Smith teased. "It's been buried in the sticky, stinking pussies of about fifty of the hottest models, starlets and singers in New York. Yet you'd rather have this on your lips than your precious kids mouth."

Fuck, I wish I could get mad at him for saying things, but I just can't, Zia thought as she gargled his cock in his mouth, eagerly sucking up the delicious jucies he excreted as she drank in his words deep into her brain. Smith chuckled as he saw the mother of twins throat constricting around his cock as he guided her head down onto his base with a gentle but firm hand. Her sheer arousal for the man only turned the pain of having such a thick object lodged into her throat into stimulation. Zia happily deepthroated Smith, fingering herself deeply as she did.

Smith suddenly yanked out. Zia whined plaintively at the loss. He put Palavier on the edge of the table facing him and spread her legs wide. The Hungarian secretary gave him one of her ever present, enchanting icy smiles and she spread her pale snowy legs for him. Standing in front of the table Smith patted his thigh, gesturing Zia over like he would a dog. She crawled in front of him and at his feet with her back leaning against the table, looked up obediently into her boss's eyes. Both women waited patiently to see what he would do next. Palavier was on the table, her crotch at his cock height. Zia was on the floor, her head leaning against the edge of the table and staring excitedly into his fat testicle. Two stunning women with contrasting skin tones in tailored business attire, save for the bare pussies, were waiting for him.

Palavier moaned and wrapped her slender legs around his V shaped waist as Smith gently but insistently pushed his cock back into her little cunt. Zia didn't need to be told what to do. She gulped one fat nut into her mouth and swirled it around her mouth. They're huge, she thought. I can barely get one of these cum filled balls into my mouth!

Smith hummed contently. What man wouldn't, fucking a beautiful model while another sucked on his nuts? His fat cock reamed open the Eastern Europeans slender physique, and under his brutish strength she could do little but moan and squeeze his cock tightly with her pussy as he buried himself deep inside her body with each powerful, steamy thrust of his hips.

Thoroughly enjoying herself, Zia moaned happily as she sucked on his fat hairy nuts. She didn't know it would be this fun to gargle a hefty ballsack as it pumped quickly out of another woman. How many women have received cum from these big beautiful balls? Zia thought. Dozens, at least. And I'm one of them.

Slowly, Zia spread open her legs until they were as wide as her colleague's. One hand snaked down and pushed her index and middle finger deep into her weeping, throbbing pussy and handily finger fucked it. The spasming hole greedily sucked in her pumping digits, welcoming the slender, skillful fingers into it's dripping cavern.

Fuck, he's so hot, Zia thought. Especially when he's fucking other women like a beast! Gods, I could do this forever, sucking on his big fat hairy nuts.

She popped out one testicle of her mouth and tongue snaked out and licked hairy, untrimmed ballsack, savoring the leathery soft organs and delicately warming them with her hot tongue. Deep down she recognized these big orbs to be the source of her boss's potency, so she very gently and lovingly nuzzled them with her mouth, planting gentle kisses and delicate suckings on them like she would her babies.

"Ohhhh, Mr Smith," Ms Palavier moaned in ecstasy, her fingers gripping the tablecloth tightly. "Y-you're a fu-fucking beast!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you Slavic slut," Smith said. "Personally I'd to shut you up with my cock, but your blowjob sucks compared to Zia's."

Zia moaned, digging her fingers deep and twisting as she heard the compliment. Her eyes widened when she felt something wet splash against the top of her head. She looked heaven wards - Palavier was cumming. How amusing, she's cumming after being verbally abused, Zia thought. Her colleague shrieked, the pupils in her bright blue eyes expanding as her legs wrapped around Smith's torso. Her mercilessly pounded pussy gave in and squirted a small waterfall onto the table, which splashed onto Zia's head.

Hmmm fuck, it's so hot when he makes other women cum so easily, Zia moaned to herself as Ms Palavier's juices dripped down her forehead. It's even better than that porno me and Carter watched that one time where the huge dicked guy fucks the shit out of the short haired woman.

"Jesus christ, this is so fucking hot," Zia moaned breathily.

She looked up at her boss with big beautiful eyes, delicately sucking on his nuts as she thought: what a god he must feel like, fucking a model as I lick his nuts. I would never let Carter do this.

"Thirsty, Zia? Have a drink!" Smith said. He grabbed his spasming, silver clad secretary by her waist and hilted his cock to the base, holding her shaking hips in his powerful hands as he came. Zia felt his testicles tighten and shrink in size as a huge amount of his stored semen pumped in great gulps through the pipe of his cock and into the screaming, orgasming woman.

"W-wait, what?" Zia yelled out.

Oh my god, so that's why he wanted me down here, she thought in wonder. She watched, lips trembling, as his powerful hips pressed tightly against Palavier and the first drops of his semen waterfall dripping from the airtight seal of Palavier's pussy. He's so nasty, I love it!

"Come on, Mr Smith, give me your delicious nut!" Zia moaned, furiously frigging her clit.

She titled her head upwards and like a hungry chick opened her mouth wide to receive her meal from her big bad daddy. She swore she could hear the thick splattering sound of Smith's fat load shooting deep into her colleague. Load after load surged into the end of Palavier's tight, cock stuffed pussy. It was a snugger fit than a rubber glove, but eventually it could not contain the massive load and cum started to bubble out like an erupting volcano. A thick streamer of cum flew out and splattered itself over Zia's face, half of it going into her mouth and the other half gluing her nose shut. Another streamer flew neatly across Zia's mouth to her delight. Another splattered across an eye and forced it shut.

As thick load after load descended onto her gaping mouth, Zia's fingers sped up, pumping deeper into her as she gulped down rope after rope of Smith's creamy nut. Stabbing her fingers deep inside her throbbing pussy as a particularly sticky load coated her pretty white teeth and splattered against the back of her throat, she came. Her trousers was stained with a line of fluid her pussy pissed out. Her open-mouthed moans bubbled through the cum flowing into her throat, gargling Smith's thick semen as she came.

The deluge of cum subsidized to a trickle. Drops of his nut slid down the curve of Palavier's ass crack, swelling into a big bubble which dangled treacherously from her wrinkled rosebud of an asshole. Sucking her boss' fat nuts and then drinking the semen within had turned her on so bad she did something freaky. Zia reached up and kissed her colleague's asshole, knowing full well what came out of it. Passionately kissing the wrinkled muscle, she slurped down the cum flowing through the valley of Palavier's ass crack.

Both women collapsed, exhausted, as Smith yanked his cock out. He chuckled when he saw the state Zia was in. "Had fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." she admitted, panting.

"You're a boy ten years younger than me, yet I'm on me knees sucking your dick alongside your harem..." Zia confessed.

"And it turns you on, doesn't it?" Smith teased.

Zia nodded demurely.

"Alright you sluts, get up and to the office. I've got millions to make," he said, giving both of them a slap on the cheek to wake up. They quickly snapped out of their fucked out bliss, eager to not let him down. They buttoned up their pants, wiped their faces cleaned and redid their messed up hair. Then they followed him back to the car, where it was all for naught because he dicked the shit out of Palavier's pussy again and facefucked Zia so hard she came in her trousers.


	5. Zia Gets Serviced

Guest chapter 1 . May 8

Zia in a suit? Hell yeah baby!

Answer: **Hell yeah indeed!**

* * *

 _clack clack clack clack clack_

A dozen studious young women typed away in the office. The only other sound was the hum of the air conditioner, and the occasional muted conservation about some piece of paperwork.

 _clack clack clack clack clack_

Zia stared at her computer screen and shook her head. Focus, she thought, setting her mouth into a thin line and started to type away. Nothing came to her mind. She groaned and leaned back into her chair. The chair squeaked under the weight of breasts so huge that they stuck out of her rich, dark blue suit jacket.

Zia was working. Or rather, trying to work. She had a load of work to get through but her mind was a grey slate. She couldn't focus because her horny body was twisting itself into a knot trying to relive the twitching, hot pussy that sulked wetly deep in her tailored slacks. Mr Smith was out for the past few days. Usually we was in the office and before he brought some lucky secretary or client into his office he would pop out and give everyone permission to finger themselves. And as the quickly orgasming woman's cries echoed through the office, figure hugging slacks would sag down her waist as buttons were undone and expensive strings of Victoria's Secret panties would be pushed aside as Mr Smith's employees fucked themselves alongside their boss's fucking. Panties would splatter with a happy sigh and they would go back to work, thrumming with energy. And Zia was one of them. After a good finger fuck she would blaze through her work like it was nothing. But now he wasn't here. And he didn't give permission for then to touch themselves

Her hand slid down the curves of her body onto her silk clad jump and experimentally massaged it. It felt good, but she knew she couldn't cum. Not without Smith's permission to masturbate. Her eyes cracked open again and she stared listlessly at her screen. Ms Palavier sidled over to her.

"Can't get there?" she said in a hushed tone. Zia nodded with a sigh. Ms Palavier smiled sympathetically.

"You're no good to him like this. Here," she said, slipping her a card. Zia picked up the white rectangle and looked at it.

"Level 35, Servicing Room?" Zia asked.

"Standing orders from him that any woman can relieve themselves there. It's a room where attendants service female employees through a hole in a wall. Perfectly anonymous," she explained. Zia looked at the card excitedly.

"Thanks, this is just what I need! I'll head there right away!" Zia gushed as she dashed out of her seat. Ms Palavier chuckled to herself as she saw the figure pressing the elevator button hurriedly. Oh, you'll be getting what you need alright, she thought.

The jiggling form of Zia, clad in expensive and beautifully tailored silks, anxiously hopped from one foot to the other as the lift descended. Her classically sculpted face stared excitedly as the numbers ticked down to 35. When it dinged open, she rushed out and scurried through plush hallways until she found what she was looking for. It was a discreet wooden door with a metal plague on it. It was apparently a large dildo in a hand about to enter a woman's butt.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what I need," she said excitedly. She opened the door. Luckily for her, one stall was free. Deep grunts and light gasps could be heard from the others.

I'm dripping already! she thought as she tiptoed into the only free stall at the end. She clicked it shut, peeled off her formal jacket and hung it on the door's hook. Then she turned around. Behind her was what appeared to be a toilet seat. That is, only the toilet seat. The cistern and plumbing to the bottom had been removed, while the hole had been enlarged so even her enormously well rounded buttocks could fit through. A section of the back had been removed, apparently so that the person doing the servicing would have unfettered access to the occupant's holes. And the whole thing was designed to slide backwards into a flap into the wall. It was a rack, Zia thought. For her ass. An ass rack.

It appeared the woman was supposed to perch on the front, where a roll of towel had been wrapped around for comfort, and slide her butt backwards into the wall. Zia licked her lips as she saw the towel roll was deliciously wet from some previous occupant. She eagerly wiggled her slacks and panties down her leggy ochre limbs and hung them carefully on the door hook. With a sigh she pushed her taut bubble butt into the hole, perched on her supple thighs, and slid herself backwards into the wall. It was quite a tight fit - her body was doubled over, squishing her big fat tits into her knees as her torso and thighs were wedged into the door. It also perfectly presented her bare naked bottom wonderfully to the other room, exposing every inch of its perfect, creamy brown skin and two naughty little holes that were twitching in excitement.

There was a wait. In fact, she quite liked the suspense building up. What does servicing mean? she thought happily. Maybe they would finger her. No, the door had a dildo on it. But which hole? Or maybe both? Perhaps it was like a massage. There was a voice tube on the side. Maybe you told them what you wanted and they did it.

Mmmm, I think I'll take some light stroking in both for a start, she thought as her fat tushy wiggled excitedly. Then a delicate little finger in the anus, if I'm feeling naughty. And a really big fat dildo into my pussy. Gosh, I want them to _really_ stretch it out. It want it to be as big as Smith's - I want to _limp_ back to my office.

Anyone on the other side of the wall would've been been treated to quite a sight. Her perfectly smooth butt was an explosion of sweet caramel flesh spread wide. In her crack, both her holes winked excitedly, and in particular her pussy slowly dripped onto the floor with anticipation.

She heard the sliding of a bolt on the other side. This must be it, she thought. There was a click as the ass rack was locked into place to prevent unwanted sliding. Thick, strong fingers started to caress her ass, fingers running across her delicious brown butt and playing with the fat in between its fingers.

Mmm, someone with nice strong hands, she thought excitedly. Excellent.

"Hmmm, just like that," she moaned softly as the hands groped each enormous buttcheek and playfully jiggled them in each hand.

"O-oh, you're fast," Zia stuttered as her pretty pink lips formed an 'O'. A thick, bulbous object was carelessly shoved against her dripping nether lips. "And already lubed! How professional," Zia crooned.

"Heavens!" she cried as the girthy ten inch rod was abruptly stuffed up her tight, wet channel. The hot twitching pussy, twisting itself all morning and hopeful that a few slim fingers would be pumped into it soon, was overwhelmed as the long fat object was pushed into it. It ecstatically gobbled up the wonderfully thick length of cock shaped material that was shoved up its constricted confines, eagerly spreading apart for the slimy helmet that burrowed all the way into her steamy depths.

"Oh my god, you work _very_ fast," Zia groaned with her mouth hanging loose as minutes of gentle prodding up against her squeezed-shut pussy and that would cause it to blossom like a flower in the sun was replaced with a swift, merciless stuffing with the ginormous lubed rod. It wiggled itself around in Zia's warm, treacley insides, causing the girl to shudder happily in her sitting position.

Then slowly, almost teasingly, it withdrew itself all the way to it's helmet, the flared crown tickling her fat clit as nine inches of shaft stickily extracted itself from her pussy. Then with a loud SQUELCH, it burrowed itself back into her narrow greasy channel with extreme prejudice.

"S-so real!" Zia stuttered, her body jerking forward as she felt the object shoved into position. The person on the other side sped up, pumping pneumatically into her fat butt with the dildo and slamming against the innermost wall of her pussy with careless power. Zia wondered if it was a human behind the wall, or some highly advanced robot. Surely no human could push a dildo so deeply and swiftly?

"I've never taken something this big before!" she groaned truthfully. "It's... It's amazing! I didn't know they made dildos so big!" she exclaimed, treacherously comparing it to her husband's much smaller one. But it was true, the size made all the difference. Carter's barely tickled her, while this one stretched out her tight pussy like a cheap condom.

Her sisters in the stalls groaned, panted and cried agreement. Zia's hands automatically shot out to the stall's walls to stabilize herself as the servant thrust itself with reckless strength into her body. Heavy as it was with her big sloshing breasts and an ass like two expended airbags, and as stuffed as her folded body was in the wall's hole, it jerked forwards and back as the servant drilled into her with all the firmness add rhythm of clockwork.

Zia's mind, boiling gently in a warm sticky stupor of pleasure as the dildo was buried to the hilt inside of her again and again, was jolted out of it with an "oooohhh" as she felt a finger questingly prod her tight little creased star of an asshole. As the beautiful heart-shaped ass clapped on the chunky rod plunging itself with exquisite pressure in and out of her slippery, velvety warmth, the fingertip delicately insinuated itself a fraction into her winking butthole. It was a really weird experience for Zia, but she feeling so horny she would gladly lick the finger after it plunged in.

"Hmmmmm, how did you know I wanted to try a finger in my ass?" Zia breathily panted, he eyes falling into half lids in pleasure. As her deep, velvety pussy grabbed the dildo from top to root in a hot sucking clutch, drawing the massive object deeper into her humongous ass, the finger teasingly dug into the shallow pool of her jutting asshole, gently scratching her butt-itch with the tip of its finger.

"Oh yessss," she moaned, showing her approval by pushing her shapely tushy back and trying to get him to scratch deeper. The servant obliged in a big way.

"OOOOOHHH!" Zia exclaimed, her eyes flying wide open as she felt a fat finger jab swiftly into her snug little hole. Her asshole, crammed with nerve endings that hitherto had not been touching saved for the really big and thick logs that came out, suddenly sparked into life.

"Ooohhh, you're baaaad," she moaned as the finger gently sank its way into her backdoor a millimeter at a time. As the skewering shaft split and held open her ass, the finger made its slow, delicious way back up Zia's body, crawling and twisting like a fat caterpillar in her tight congested anal tubing. Bent over and stuffed into the wall like a folded piece of paper as both holes were thrusted into, she began to drool on her knees.

Within minutes of her anal probing they were going at it like rutting beasts. Zia yelped and whimpered as her surrendered fat brown ass was reamed in half by a skillfully plunging dildo even as the servant plumbed her anal depths with a smug teasing finger. "Uuuuggghhh, I'm... I'm going to cum!" she moaned so loudly the whole room could hear her. "The service here is _amazing_!"

"The service is amazing?" her sister next door panted in tandem as her own sexy, round ass was similarly reamed in half. "What makes you think _they're_ doing the servicing?"

"Uggghhh...uughhhh...ahhh...what?" Zia slurred. Her bright amber eyes widened as realization hit her like the meteor hit the dinosaurs.

The lubed dildo. How realistic it felt. The powerful thrusting.

No, she thought in horror. It couldn't be this hung... But the bulbous dildo pulsed in an an unmistakably organic way and she knew she'd made a terrible mistake.

She wasn't being serviced.

She was doing the servicing.

And it wasn't a rubbery dildo diddled in and out of her.

A real life flesh-and-blood man is fucking her from the other side.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as the tightening feeling inside of her as she was fucked collapsed into a warm, sticky supernova inside of her hot belly. Her eyes widened to the size of galaxies as her universe exploded. Behind her heart-shaped rhythmically clapping ass the hung stranger buried his girthy, fleshy cock to the hilt, gluing their groins together as he unleashed brutal wave after wave of thick sloppy baby blatter into her throbbing womb.

Zia let out a scream and she threw her head backwards as her pussy answered the stranger, against her will, with a sticky explosion of pussy fluid. She attempted to pathetically crawl away, but she was wedged deep into the wall and her muscles went slack to let her lucky mate bury his seed as deep as possible in her. Her mind spun with horror and back-arching orgasmic pleasure as her body helplessly took huge load after load of hot churning spunk fresh from the hung stranger's testicles.

The girls in the other stores whooped and cheered as their sister orgasmed, and Zia dimly heard them through her own half-scream, half-moan as the deeply buried dick stuffed her baby bag with millions of tiny swimming presents. Her orgasm lasted a whole minute, her raven hair flying above her silk coated shoulders as she soiled herself over and over. The towel under her was irredeemably soaked with the unholy juices of her voluptuous, trembling body. With a satisfied grunt, the last of the hung stranger's spunk was fired. And with a thick SQUELCH, the girthy cock was withdrawn and with a smaller sucking noise, his finger was yanked out of her butthole. The ass rack was unlocked and shoved back into the stall. Suddenly Zia was all alone in the stall again. She sat on it for a second, her body trembling softly as her shapely, tightly-shut thighs leaked cum, before she pitched forward with a contented sigh.

Her elegant, high cheek bone smashed on the dirty linoleum floor as her cum stuffed ass rose into the air. The whooping cheering at her orgasm (or the stranger's) didn't subside, but gradually increased in pitch and intensity until they were screaming orgasms. She could see under each stall and one by one, there was an explosion of fluids between each trembling pair of shapely legs. Zia's big sumptuous ass twitched and squirted little gouts of cum into the air as one by one - and with a contented little sigh - her sisters' trembling bodies pitched forward and crashed into the floor with their fat asses leaking cum like hers. In a few minutes, all the stalls were quiet save for the delicate sound of twitching pussies gurgling cum.

She cast her eyes upwards. She could see a queue of black stiletto heels shifting with horny impatience outside her door. She groggily managed to pull herself up and leaning against the door, she grabbed her slacks and jacket off the door's hook. A shaky, post-orgasmic hand fumbled with the door and managed to unlock it. Then with a yelp, her body fell forward and in front of the crowd of young, professional women in suits like hers. Her voluptuous body slid onto a jiggling halt onto the floor in front of them whilst her huge ass humiliatingly squirted cum into the air for everyone to see.

The first open impatiently stepped _on_ Zia's body and into the stall. Zia groaned as a stiletto indifferently dug into the ample flesh of her fat ass, her pussy squirting a little bit of cum in response. Another set of doors clicked shut, another set of slacks eagerly fell to their ankles and another set of asses were placed dripping onto the ass racks and slid into the walls. With minimal delay, the room was once again filled with moans of lush young women and the squelching of the huge cocks causing them.

Kind hands pulled Zia out of the way and propped her against the wall. When she had regained enough strength, she dressed herself, sliding her tight panties and slacks up her thick creamy chocolate legs and slipping into her tailored, deep blue suit jacket. She freshened herself on a sink, soothed out the wrinkles in her shirt and when she stepped out of the room's door was as sharp and crisp as a sliver of glass.

Nothing could be done about the slight damp wetness on her crotch where the enormous amount of cum sloshing in her wide hips had leaked through her panties, but it was hard to see on the dark material anyway. She took the elevator back to the office where she settled neatly into her desk. It had been an hour since she last saw the documents on her computer but she was so calm and focused within a few seconds she was typing in a blaze.

 _clack clack clack clack clack_

But within a minute, even the typing seemed to be hushed as a tall man in an expensive suit strode into the office. Zia looked up and saw the quiet, confident smile of Mr Smith looking down at her.

"You're back, Mr Smith," she said, slightly surprised after he'd been gone for so long.

"Yes. How are things?" he replied in his familiar deep, commanding voice.

"Well, Mr Smith. I'll have the work on your desk before today," Zia replied smoothly. But her eyes widened slightly as it slid down his body and onto his groin between two huge muscular thighs. The outline of a big, juicy, curved object was throbbing deliciously underneath the tight slacks. It was like someone had stuffed a banana down his pants.

"Heavans," Zia said breathily, her eyes fluttering.

"Good. But before that, get to work," he said with a smirk on his lips, thrusting his vulgar hips forward. Zia nodded and obeyed. Agile fingers undid his fly, and she was surprised again when Smith's erect cock flopped out. It was every bit the female fantasy she remembered - fat, long and with enough stamina to satisfy to women. But she didn't remember it being to _wet_. Loads of sticky precum was spread along the shaft, giving it a sheen under the florescent office lights. But she simply licked her lips.

I do love my meat with _loads_ of sauce, she thought as she lovingly kissed the fat pink tip and in a single neat movement inhaled half of the fat shaft into her mouth. Smith grunted approval, putting the hand on the back of her head as he gently coaxed his cock millimeter by millimeter down into the warm, silky depths of her throat.

Zia hummed contently, gently nursing the familiar reassuring heft of his massive bitch breaker on her tongue. The precum tasted different, and there was a lot more than she remembered. Not bad, but the organic slime had a peculiar... Slight bitter smoothness that stuck to her the walls of her throat and greased Smith's passage down the tight congested tube. But as she looked up at Smith, his head lolled back in pleasure, she smiled and happily took the strange taste.

Smith groaned as with a small squish, his entire cock was buried down Zia's gullet. The cock-sucking pro had taken it in like her gastrointestinal tract was an infinite smooth expanse; whereas her colleagues would be retching with tears in their eyes, Zia's throat happily hummed as his girthy neck-destroying dick was sucked into its soft steamy depths.

"Fuck, you've got such a tight, sweet little mouth pussy," Smith groaned, shaking in pleasure as he stuffed most of his cock in a throat like greased silk. The sight of Zia's beautifully sculpted, cock-stuffed face was amazing in itself, but it amplified the glorious blowjob she was imparting onto his throbbing slab of cockmeat like a world champion cock sucker, gobbling up his flared cock head and drooling on his shaft as if his cock were a tasty juicy sausage of prime meat that she couldn't bear to bite on.

Humming contently as she let her droop slide down his fleshy hardness, Zia blew Nick's cock with reckless abandon, bobbing her head up and down sloppily, sliding the soft seal of her pretty red lips down lower at each pass. Sputtering and gagging, she kept inhaling Smith's pole, taking a quick lungful of air in each pass before cramming the huge column of meat down her mouth again. With Smith moaning in pleasure, she finally managed to cram his enormous entire length into the constricting confines of her throat. With thick ropes of spittle dripping down her lips, her gullet squeezed his wide shaft amazingly. The way the beauty's soft lips were obscenely stretched around his girthy base as her cock-stuffed throat bulged burned itself into Smith's memory. It was just so hot.

Slowly, Smith wound thick bundles of her hair in between his fingers and with an iron grip he bottomed out in her ravishing visage by squeezing the last few centimeters down her clogged throat.

 _ **SQUISH**_

"HMMMM!" Zia moaned, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her delicate nose was shoved into Smith's nasty, stinking pubic hair. Smith chuckled darkly as his big fat balls rested on her classically sculpted chin.

"Your mouth is fucking fantastic, Zia," he purred.

"It's almost as good as your pussy."

 _ **SPLAT**_

Zia screamed as realization hit her, but in her cock stuffed throat it came out as a petulant moan. To her sheer horror and embarrassment, she orgasmed into her pants as she understood what happened.

 _Mr Smith_ was the hung stranger in the Servicing Room. His cum is sloshing around in me! Wait... I'm sucking on my own pussy juices! she thought in horror.

She screamed, twisting her head around on his cock as she tried to escape. But Smith chuckled and gripped her hair tightly, holding her fast against his crotch as his cock wiggled in her overcrowded throat. "Now, you can't go yet. You have to take a good long taste of your own pussy," he whispered nastily as he jerked his powerful hand back and forth, just enough for his thick cock head to pound the depths of her throat with shallow strokes.

Smith laughed again as slowly, she began to obey. Her delicate pink tongue hesitantly slid on the thick vein at the bottom of his cock for a cautious lick, then more and mrke lovingly wrapped around his shaft and slid itself up and down, scraping her own pussy cum down her congested throat. "Good girl," he crooned. Slowly he let go of her hair. Zia stayed where she was, lips stretched around the base of his cock as she stared up with him with big amber eyes. She resumed her blowjob, sliding his cock in and out of her worshipful warm channel even as she shuddered.

She knew that he'd just played a nasty trick on her with the help of Ms Palavier. First by leaving to make her desperately horny, then exploiting it to nut in her. But even as she thought this, she couldn't help but continue to suck on this evil man's cock. With a pleasured grunt, Smith bottomed out in her throat and shot multiple blasts of huge wet loads down her throat, which gobbled each of them up.

 _ **GASP**_

Her head rocked back from his cock. She choked, but all the cum was already sloshing in her belly and nothing but spit came out. Mr Smith looked at her for a second with a grin, then he casually strode back into his office, his cum bubbling in two of Zia's orifices. Zia looked to Ms Palavier to the side, who had a small smile on her face.

For some strange reason, Zia smiled back. She didn't even attempt to clean her pussy or mouth. It seemed redundant at this point. And there something.. Right about having Smith's cum in her, she felt. It was almost comforting. The thick, sticky load reassuringly weighed down her stomach and womb, turning over in both bags as she typed with clear, sharp alertness on her computer.

Like she promised she handed the work to Mr Smith before the day was over and went back to her apartment.


End file.
